The Unsuspected Love
by cfe18
Summary: 2 most unsuspected people to fall in love! Will others keep them away?
1. Default Chapter

Love  
Love to others is just a silly fling meaning not a thing. To me love is the  
most wonderful thing in this whole world of very scary things. We are all  
loved by someone or something even though we might not know. Love is scary  
but it can also be very merry. You maybe loved then hated or you could be  
loved and still be loved. Love can go into 2 directions but I'd rather let  
it go by my intentions. So therefore sit there and be bore or either let  
your heart soar. 


	2. This is where the real story begins!

Draco and Ginny in love!   
  
You never thought you would hear those 2 names used in the same sentence unless if you meant,  
  
"Ron, Draco and Ginny are fighting". Never "Ron, Draco and Ginny are in love and they are dating!"   
  
right, wrong!Well not this time! I just have to prove to you that love can work mysterious ways and  
  
you'll never know what hit you until it's to late! Ok time for me to shut up and time for you to read on to find out exactly what I'm talking about! 'hehehe'  
  
On the way back to her common room Ginny Weasley was stopped. By what you ask?   
  
You'll just have to wait till next time. Aren't I evil? 'well not all the time'.  
  
I'll have it posted by tonight.   
  
Sorry I'm a new author and I'm new at this please forgive me! 'weeping'! :( 


	3. The Mysterious Person

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn and In The Way Of Fools  
  
Draco and Ginny in love!   
  
You never thought you would hear those 2 names used in the same sentence unless if you meant,  
  
"Ron, Draco and Ginny are fighting". Never "Ron, Draco and Ginny are in love and they are dating!"   
  
right, wrong!Well not this time! I just have to prove to you that love can work mysterious ways and  
  
you'll never know what hit you until it's to late! Ok time for me to shut up and time for you to read on to find out exactly what I'm talking about! 'hehehe'  
  
On the way back to her common room Ginny Weasley was stopped. By what you ask?   
  
You'll just have to wait till next time. Aren't I evil? 'well not all the time'.  
  
I'll have it posted by tonight.   
  
Sorry I'm a new author and I'm new at this please forgive me! 'weeping'! :(  
  
Ok back to Ginny!  
  
On the way back to her common room Ginny Weasley was stopped   
  
by none other than Draco Malfoy. Why would Draco stop the littlest Weasley on  
  
her way to her common room? It was a total mystery to her too!  
  
Well let's find out shall we. Well Ginny had heard footsteps   
  
right behind her as if they were following her so she stopped.   
  
She had stopped so suddenly that the owner of the footsteps   
  
collided into Ginny. Ginny was about to fall but suddenly strong   
  
arms gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note: Ok I know this story sucks but that's just   
  
my opinion! Should I go on or just forget about this?   
  
Review and tell me! I seriously don't know where to go   
  
with this! 


	5. Authors note2

Hi Everybody, I'm back! Thanks everybody that reviewed especially  
  
Mystical Starlight and BaNanAbeRRy JaM and everybody else that   
  
encouraged me to go on and write more! THANK YOU SO MUCH  
  
I NEEDED THE PUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Since you wanted me   
  
to write more here it is. Well I mean on the next page. Lots of love, Catherine 


	6. Mysterious Boyfriend

Ok, here's the new chapters I promised! Just to tell u guys  
  
and girls I rewrote well edited some parts so here it goes.  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking to the Gryffindor Common Rooms when   
  
all of a sudden a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from   
  
behind. Ginny of course was shocked and scared so she jumped.  
  
In the process of jumping she hit the owner of the strong arms' nose.  
  
He said "Ow". Ginny recognized the oh so very sexy familiar voice.  
  
It was her oh so sexy boyfriend..........................................  
  
Author - who's the oh so sexy boyfriend? Wait till the next chapter and   
  
find out! hehehe, I'm so cruel! 


	7. Authors Note

Author's note: Hey everybody hope u like this story, cuz to me it kinda is sucky compared to all the stories I've read like the Ginny and Draco stories by: Hallee87 Mystical Starlight AtwistedAngel13 AngelYingFa Excillian lia-alexandra Magically Inclined dracoscutie Katy Thorpe Jessica Shockley Aya Hells-lil-Angels Emma Violet Rainpuddle Thats So Raven Sarah Mckatie, Serpensortia Sweetie BaNanAbeRRyJaM, LadyBrannon Koa Acaciah Calangl789 MalfoyPrincess1 TrinMalfoy kravenclaw Idontknowanything Ditzcat Nirasheeni Shanmugaratanam! I just love all of your stories!!!!! Also Devilzz I'm sorry if asked u to rush, its just that your story was good and I wanted to read more sorry!!!!! If I forgot anybody I'm reeeaaaaaaaaaaaaalllly sorrry!!!!!!! I'll add you to the next chapter coming out!!! Well please review!!! lols- Cathy1227 or Catherine. 


	8. The Mystery Solved!

Draco Malfoy! Ginny turned around to and saw that Draco was holding his nose, so she said in a worried voice "I'm so sorry Draco". Draco saw that Ginny was sorry and that she was about to cry so he said "It's ok Gin". The he hugged her. Ginny smiled and said "don't do that to me again", then she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "What did I do?" "U really scared me half to death, that's what!" "Well I didn't mean to scare u to death, but I thought you liked surprises." "I do, but don't do that u know that I get really scared". "I know that" while mischievously smirking, "but I'll try not to" while crossing his fingers behind his back. "But it's going to be hard cuz I can't keep my hands off of you".  
  
Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think so far!!!!!! Pretty Please!!!!!! lols. Also have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! 


End file.
